Always the Beginning
by ArdnaidOcirg
Summary: Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen at a New Year's Eve party. Bella didn't know that she would fall in love and break her heart in just one day. Just another New Year one-shot. Canon pairings. AH
1. First Time For Everything

**Always the Beginning**

**

* * *

**

**_A New Year One-Shot_**

_

* * *

_

**A/N: _This is just a one-shot. So... enjoy and Happy New Year! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. But I own the storyline of this one._**

**_Okay seriously before you read this... I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing something like this. It's new to me._****_

* * *

_**

**Bella Swan**

It was colder than I thought. The lobby of the ski resort was cold but there was a fire place to keep the people here warm enough, actually there are a few people in the lobby only. Because almost all of the people who checked in here was at the party downstairs. The ski resort held a party every year whenever there's a holiday. And the kind of party they held was the New Year party. My family and I are vacationing here and they told me the reason because they won't see me much often when I go to school in Dartmouth in New Hampshire. But they were just overreacting, especially my mother. I crossed my arms around my chest and looked at rolled the jacket up my sleeves a little so that I could know what time is it. It was almost nine-thirty-fiveand my sister told me that she will be downstairs around nine-thirty. Ugh. Does she expect me to wait this long? I mean, she's only five minute late but it was cold that I want to get out of the lobby and go to my room. I sighed, my seventeen year old sister Renesmee begged me to come to the party with her. She knew that I hated parties but she might be afraid that she'll get drunk or something then slept with a guy that she barely know and ended up getting pregnant. I told her no, because I know that my sister won't be like that. She a little miss goody-two shoes, maybe she just wants me to come. But my parents, Renée and Charlie Swan agreed with Renesmee. But they had another reason besides that. Renesmee's not even eighteen yet and they want me to be with her so that she could have adult supervision. They were going out because today was actually their twentieth wedding anniversary. So, I gave up and finally said yes.

I groaned, thinking why the hell hasn't Renesmee showed up yet? I was deliberating whether I should go now and leave her or wait for her and freeze to death. Yeah, I should go. I mean, she has a cellphone, I could just call her to say where I am. When I went downstairs, there was so many people, and the music was so loud that it might break anyone's ear. I avoided the drunk guys who were trying to woo me to dance, but I told them no since I can't dance. I sat at the farthest table from the crowded, dancing people who were enjoying. I looked at my watch again and decided to call Renesmee. I pressed the speed dial and put the phone on my ear. It rang several times and it took me a minute to hang up and crossed my arms across the table and put my head one my arms. Shit, now she's not even answering her phone. Then I think I heard the chair across from mine moved and my head snapped.

I almost fainted when I saw this... this Adonis. Though, he looked more handsome than Adonis himself. His eyes were the most beautiful green I've ever seen, his hair was a strange color of bronze and it was a mess that look like he just gone out of bed, but it has character. And I like every part of it. His jaw was squared and very strong-looking. His lips were a soft pink and my favorite part of him and the most dazzling was his crooked smile.

_Snap out of yourself, Bella. This isn't your usual self. _I chided myself mentally. I stared at the man before me, he couldn't be much older than me. When I went back to my normal self, I snapped out of it and thought of the first thing that came in my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew that it would be rude, but I was curious and I didn't know what to say so... The god-looking guy smiled got a little bigger and it made my heart melt.

"I'm Edward Cullen." The guy said and his voice was like velvet, it made the hair on my back rose from it. It was so heartbreakingly beautiful. Could this guy get more perfect? Edward stretch his hand toward me. "You?"

I blushed a involuntarily but a little. I stretched my own hand and shook his. Then I almost pulled away when I felt the electricity creeped on my body. I saw Edward looked at our intertwined hands._ Did he feel it too? _I asked myself.

"I-I-I'm Bella Swan." I finally said and I pulled away. Part of me don't want to, but another part of me was saying I should. From the corner of my eye, Edward finally stared at me for a moment while I was looking at the table, to avoid eye contact.

"So, why aren't you dancing or partying like the people here?" Edward asked. I sighed and just shook my head.

"My sister was suppose to come with me, but she wasn't answering her phone. Then I waited for her in the lobby but she hasn't showed up, so I decided to be here without her." I explained to him. But that wasn't the answering he was looking for. I sighed again. "_And,_ I don't party - I don't like parties but I don't have any choice - _and _I can't dance." I admitted.

"Why won't you come up to your room and check on her?" Edward asked.

I was still looking at the table. "Our room was located at the top floor of the resort and besides, my sister might come here, anyway." I said a little louder when the music got really louder.

"Oh, and she isn't answering her phone?" Edward asked again. Why is he always asking? This is getting pretty irritating.

"Yeah, she isn't. I guess she's around here, partying hard and she might not heard her cellphone or even bothering to call me where she is." Before he could ask again, I added something. "My parents told me to come with her and don't ever leave the party. So that she has an adult supervision. Well, apparently, I'm not even watching her."

"Aren't you suppose to look for her, in case something goes bad?" He muttered. I heard that.

"I have a reason for that, if I might try looking for her, drunk guys might try to seduce her. Besides, Renesmee is seventeen. She can take care of herself, I know my sister too well, she won't get into trouble. She's like an angel sent from above. My parents were just overreacting." I told him. Well, actually. If you're thinking that I don't care for my sister, I care for Renesmee a lot. But I might be the one getting drunk here and get pregnant. _Oh shut it will you!_He didn't say anything and the tension between us was getting thicker. _Bingo! This time, I'm the one who's going to ask now._

"So how about you, Edward?" I asked, keeping my voice casual. "Why aren't you partying or dancing like anyone here in this room?"

Edward sighed. "Because I don't even want to come here in this party." I raised an eyebrow. He saw my expression. And he knew that I wanted more than just eleven words. "My friends and I want to celebrate the New Year here, but I told them that I would rather study in my room."

"Nerd?" I asked playfully and Edward rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not one. I'm just studying for college." Edward chuckled a bit and the sound made my heart warm.

"Speaking of college. What college are you going to attend?" I asked him.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not so sure yet. You?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged as well. "I don't know. Probably University of Washington if I get a chance." I lied. Who knew, this guy might be a stalker or something. When I was a kid, I dreamt of attending the University of Washington. I clasped my hand together and I looked down at the table.

"How old are you exactly, Bella?" Edward asked me. I sighed.

"I'm eighteen. I just celebrated on September thirteen." I fully explained, because I have a feeling that he might starting asking questions. I looked up and saw Edward pursed his full, kissable lips.

"Hmm." He mutered in satisfaction, and I was really prepared for another set of questions but he didn't say anything, so I took the opportunity to ask now.

"How about you?" I asked. Edward looked at me and smiled a beautiful and dazzling crooked smile. It was just so heartbreakingly beautiful.

"I'm eighteen too. And my birthday is on June twenty." Edward murmured. We didn't speak for another intense minute when he finally looked at me.

"I'm bored. Wanna go have a drink?" Edward suggested. And I looked at him like he was crazy. Does he think that I'm a person that drinks alcohol that much? Oh, whatever, Bella. Just go with him.

"Sure." I blurted out and we both stood up from our seats and went to the drinks at the other long table. Before I could grab a cup, Edward already snatched me one and he scooped a puch to my drink and he handed it to me before getting his own.

"Uh, thanks." I muttered, looking away, trying not to blush or do something embarrassing. He's not just stubborn or sweet or even hot, he's a gentleman too. I put the cup to my lips and drank the whole punch. I didn't realize that I was so thirsty. Edward and I went to our table again and this time, we sat right next to each other. We were so deep in our random conversations that I forgot about Renesmee. We laughed at some sorts, and we went to different tables, while we eat.

I haven't had this much fun since... like forever. And also, I haven't been this close to a guy before. Edward was different. Like destiny has brought us here. Don't get me wrong, it was just a thought. When Edward smiles his dazzling crooked smile, it made me want to hug him and kiss him seriously. I struggled on not to do that to him because that will be awkward.

Time flies pass and I realized that it was almost twelve o' clock when the host of the part stood up from the stage. We all looked up at him, and some of us were grinning like idiots, excited.

"Hey, guys. Are you having a fun time?" The host said. He looks like he was just a college guy, with straight pale brown hair and some freckles underneath his blue eyes.

The crowd cheered a yes to the host and the host grinned bigger. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. I scooted my chair to him, leaning so that I could whisper to his ear. "I'm curious - are _you _having fun?" I asked him.

Edward smiled at me and he snorted. "Why, yes Miss Swan. Are _you?_" He asked seductively.

I blushed on what he's doing and I just simply nodded. Edward chuckled and I leaned away from him, slouching back at my seat and looked at the host.

"So guys, in about five minutes. We're going welcome 2010 and start a new year. So are you guys ready?" He asked animatedly.

"Yeah!!" The crowd yelled. And some hooted and howled like you think we're living in a damn forest.

"Bring on the countdown!" A girl yelled from afar.

"Now, guys. Let's go outside so that we could do the countdown there and watch the fireworks display." The host said and all of the people gathered up and went to the stairs so that they could go outside.

I looked at Edward again, wondering if we should follow. And it's like he's reading my mind.

"I don't know. You?"

I shook my head, admittedly. "I hate people screaming. It hurts my ears. _And _I also have to look for my sister. And text my parents." I sighed. Edward frowned.

"Oh. Can I come with you?" He completely blurted out. "I mean, I don't want to go back to my room yet, and I want to spend more time with you." And with those romantic words - well, they're romantic to me - I blushed madly.

"So I took that as a yes?" Edward teased. My blush got deeper.

I bit my lip. "Uhrm, yeah." I stammered and I stood up. Edward stood up and both of us went upstairs. The lobby wasn't that crowded again, because all of the people are outside of the hotel.

I dialed Renesmee's number, silently hoping that this time she would fuckin' pick up. I don't swore a lot, just when I was pissed. "Come on, Nessie. Pick up the damn phone." I muttered. Edward was behind me, he heard my little bad word and he chuckled.

Then with thirteen rings, the phone picked up and I finally heard Renesmee's voice. "Bella?"

"Ness." I groaned. "Where the hell are you? And why didn't you answer your phone when I called you moments ago?" I demanded.

I heard someone talk and it was not Renesmee's voice. It was a man's voice. My eyes were suddenly wide. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, who's with you there? And where are you?"

I heard some talking again. "Uh, hey, Bella. I just met a guy named Jake so... talk to you later!" She said in a rush.

"What? Renesmee, just tell me where you are--" Then the I heard the phone cut and I obviously groaned. What the-?!

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked from behind me.

I sighed in disbelief. "No. Nothing's wrong. Let me just go back to my room for a moment. I'll go check up on Renesmee... if she's there." Then he didn't say anything, he just followed me as we took the elevator and we went to the top floor of the hotel. While we were going up, I got a text from my Mom.

**_Honey. Me and ur Dad might not get back at the hotel til 2mrw. Traffic's a hell. We'll book to the nearest hotel we could fine. I'm sorry. We Luv u and Happy New Year, sweets._**

I snapped my phone shut and ran a hand through my hair.

"Again, is something wrong?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "Would you never stop asking questions?" I asked playfully. Edward grinned from ear to ear.

"Sorry. I was just curious."

We reached the top floor for a few seconds, and I looked back at my watch and in only two minutes, it's going to be a new year. I sighed and we went to the suite my family and I booked. I swiped the card and opened the door, switching the lights on.

No. Nothing. Renesmee's not here. I sighed.

"She's not here." I muttered. "Where the hell could that girl be? And do you know that she's with a freaking guy?" I panicked.

"Sssh.. Don't worry, Bella. She was probably outside, waiting for the countdown to be started." I sighed again, trying to ignore the fact that he might be right. I went to the balcony so that I could watch the fireworks. We actually passed my small room and I was relieved that my room was cleaned.

Then we finally heard the countdown. Edward was beside me and he was looking at me. At my lips actually. I gulped, nervous.

10

9

8

I looked back at Edward and when our eyes met, he used his hands to caressed my cheeks. And at that, I blushed again.

7

6

5

Edward leaned and I leaned too, even though I know that I was so nervous.

4

3

2

Edward's lips were only an inch away from mine

1

The sound of the cheers from downstairs were like a concert and at the same time, the fireworks were blown to the sky. And also, Edward pressed his soft lips against mine and I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck. His kiss was like heaven, and the way his pink lips molded with mine, I felt my head dizzy. Then I think I felt his tongue brushed against my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, welcoming him, and our tongues finally met each other. Tasted each other. It felt simply divine. My heart was pounding at my chest rapidly. This couldn't be a dream. This was so real. This was the first time I kissed a man - french kiss too, actually - and it felt really nice.

Edward attacked my mouth, his tongue fighting with my own and I moaned. Our lips parted for a moment, before staring at each other's eyes for a moment. Edward's eyes were dark from the angst and lust that's he craving. I pecked his lips quickly before pushing my tongue in his mouth again. And this time, he was the first one to moan.

My hands went quickly to Edward's hair, messing it up more as we continue to made out. I wanted him so badly. I know that we just met, but when he talks, he smiles, he laughs, his attitudes, his body language was simply beautiful.

"Bella..." Edward was panting hard, and me too. "I need you...," I nodded and I took his hand and led him to the bed. My room was dark so I bet no one could see us. Edward took off my jacket and threw it to the floor. I put off my shoes while he did.

"Bed - now." Edward growled and I pressed my ass to the mattress before lying. Edward took off his jacket and discarded it to the floor and unbuttoned my shirt and when Edward opened my shirt, he didn't even bother taking it off. He quickly kissed my neck and I wanted so badly for him to leave a mark on me. I can't wait for him to touch the rest of my body. That's when I heard a pound on the door.

"Sis!" Then another set of pounds. "Come ON!! Open the damn door!" And with that, me and Edward were suddenly off the bed and I began to button my shirt again while Edward brushed his hair using his hands.

How does Renesmee even know that I'm here now?

"Bella! I know you're in there! Please open up!! I want to sleep!" Renesmee yelled.

"Coming Ness!" I yelled back and I looked at Edward with a panicked glance. "What are we going to do?" I demanded, scared.

"I don't know! Just hide me in the bathroom for a while." Edward suggested and I quickly showed him where the bathroom is. I didn't even bother to lock the door and went outside. I opened the door and I let Renesmee in.

"What took you so long?" Renesmee demanded. I just shrugged. "Sorry, you woke me up."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes at me and she looked from the top of my head to my toes. "With that outfit?" I panicked a bit, not knowing what to say.

"I fell asleep quickly. I didn't even bother to dress up." And I faked a yawn.

"Whatever sis." Renesmee muttered, shaking her head. "Well, good night - I mean morning, ugh. Whatever - and whatever."

Then I remembered something. "You're going to tell me where the hell you are and who the hell was with you tomorrow, okay?" I called, when she's finally in her room.

"'Kay. Whatever." Renesmee called back and I sighed. I went back to my room and went to the bathroom, where I saw Edward sitting at the counter.

"So?" Edward asked, looking over my head, trying to see who's behind me just in case.

"She's in her room, now." I told him.

Edward sighed and he nodded, getting off the counter. "I think I should go now." Edward said. And I frowned at the same time my heart broke.

"It's late, and my friend's might be wondering where the fuck I am now." He explained, and even though I was still in pain, I nodded. I led him to the door, making sure if Renesmee was out of sight before opening the front door.

"Uhh... thanks, by the way." I muttered, feeling completely idiotic.

Edward chuckled. "You're welcome and thank you too." He said as he brushed a strand of my brown hair. My heart skipped a beat before nodding.

"Uh... yeah." I murmured. "Well Happy New Year." I told him and Edward leaned and kissed my lips for a second. And at that very second was perfect.

"Happy New Year, Bella. I hope I could see you tomorrow." Edward said with hope in his voice. I nodded again, Edward turned his back on me and left. I think I just shed a tear.

* * *

Nine Months Later

It was my first day in college and I was actually going to study at Dartmouth College in New Hampshire. I'm happy that I passed here in Dartmouth College. I just finished unpacking my clothes and things at my dorm where I have a roommate named Rosalie Hale. She was a blonde, beautiful and absolutely athletic. And Rosalie's is actually nice. Rosalie and I were fast friends and she invited me to go to her with a party but I declined. I definitely hate parties.

I sighed, shaking my head and continued reading. It's been nine months since I saw Edward and it still breaks my heart on not to see him. On New Year's Day, I tried to wait at the lobby, searching for Edward, waiting for him. When he hasn't arrived, I went to the receptionist and asked her on what room was Edward Cullen staying. The receptionist told me that Mr. Cullen checked out this early morning and I simply cried.

He left. He fucking left. And now, I hate my life.

Edward just told me that he wants to see me again, and now, he left. My chest tightened on just thinking about it and slammed my book against the matress. I curled into a ball, and let the tears fall from my eyes. Then I heard my phone vibrated, I washed my tears away and looked at the caller I.D.

It was Rosalie.

I opened it and pressed the phone against my left ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Bella. Let's meet at the pizza restaurant outside school. I want you to be introduced to a few friends of mine." She said in an excited voice. I sighed, needing a distraction and nodded.

"Of course, Rosalie. I'll go now." I said and with that Rosalie squealed in delight.

"Good. See you later, Bella." Then she hang up.

I went outside of school, wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and a hoodie with me. Oh, and also a messenger bag. I only walked because it was just two blocks away from the school. I saw the pizza sign and also Rosalie at the glass mirrors and I went inside. The restaurant was crowded, almost all of them are college students from the looks of it.

"Bella! Yohoo!" I heard Rosalie's voice and my head snapped at the direction of the voice. I saw her sitting right next to with a few college students. One small girl with dark spiky hair, one tall blonde and one man who looked like the Incredible Hulk.

I went to the table and I smiled politely.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan." Rosalie said. "Bella this is my brother Jasper." She motioned towards the blonde. Jasper smiled politely at me and I smiled back. "And these are Alice and Emmett Cullen." motioning towards the little girl and the big guy. My eyes widened. Cullen?

"Oh, there you are. It's about time. Bella this is Edward Cullen." And my eyes widened more and my heart picked up it's pace. And when I looked behind my back. I saw the guy who I met at New Year's Eve, and almost had sex with, and the one who broke my heart. Edward fucking Cullen.

"Bella?" Edward gasped.

"You guys know each other?" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice asked at the same time.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Okay guys. I have to end it there. I'm kind of tired. Oh... so whatever. I hope you guys like it, and if I have some mistakes just let me know. I know, I wasn't good at the intense moment, but I figured, why give it a shot? :D I know that I'm not that really good.**_

**_Leave me some Love, please. And I'll love you too!_**

**_-ArdnaidOcirg (Diandra) Happy New Year, everyone!_**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**To all of those who reviewed, favorited, story alert. **

**I just want to say thank you for it and I really appreciate it. **

**And to all of those who said that they think this is not complete and complained for the cliffhanger - you have good news!**

**............**

**I'm going to continue this! Yehey! But I'm not sure if I'll be good in writing a All Human story because I'm so caught up on**

**writing my vampire story. :D **

**The bad news is**

**...........**

**I will start writing it _after _I've finished Falling Over Me Again. But I'm not yet decided whether I'll continue this on another story **

**so you won't be confused. :D **

**Thank you for reading my AN.**

**-ArdnaidOcirg (aka Diandra) xoxo**


End file.
